les_chroniques_devilliousfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche
: Pour les articles homonymes, voir La Fille du Mal (homonymie). Riliane Lucifen d’Autriche, surnommée la Fille du Mal, est la dernière princesse du Royaume de Lucifenia et la sœur jumelle d'Alexiel. Séparée très jeune de son frère, elle grandit dans l'opulence. Possédée sans le savoir par le Démon de l’Orgueil, elle monte sur le trône de Lucifenia à la mort de sa mère. Très vite, son comportement tyrannique pousse la population à se rebeller contre elle. Après avoir échappé à la mort, Riliane change d'identité et entre dans un couvent afin d'expier ses crimes. Histoire Jeunesse Riliane est née en 485 EC en même temps que son frère jumeau, Alexiel, en tant qu’héritiers de la Famille Royale de Lucifenia. Grandissant avec son frère, la jeune Riliane jouait souvent avec Alexiel. Chaque fois qu’ils avaient des problèmes, la Reine Anne les enfermait dans leur chambre et ils pleuraient dans les bras l’un de l’autre. En 491 EC, Alexiel proposa à Riliane de s’échapper par un passage caché dans la cheminée de leur chambre, disant que c’était leur secret. Les jumeaux de six ans s’échappèrent, Riliane prenant la tête, et ils traversèrent la Forêt de la Confusion avant d’arriver sur le rivage de la côte de Lucifenia. Au fil du temps, ils s’échappèrent de plus en plus souvent pour jouer à la plage. Durant une de leurs visites, Riliane tomba et se coupa. Alors qu’elle pleurait à cause de sa coupure, son frère soigna sa blessure. Plus tard, Riliane jouait dans le sable, lorsqu’elle déterra une petite boîte noire. Appelant son frère, ils l’examinèrent et l’ouvrirent avec excitation, mais furent déçus de ne trouver qu’un miroir à main. Alors que la princesse tenait le petit miroir, un démon se manifesta près d’eux, effrayant Riliane. Comme il les regardait bouche bée, la princesse décida de partir et de quitter le démon, mais fut bientôt suivie par la forme éthérée du démon et se débattit contre lui. Tendant la main à Alexiel, Riliane devint possédée par le démon et ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans l’inconscience. Se réveillant au crépuscule, la princesse dit à son jumeau qu’elle avait faim et, après avoir enterré de nouveau la boîte, ils rentrèrent chez eux Devenant incroyablement affamée, Riliane commença à rester constamment dans la cuisine pour se gaver de nourriture. Durant le goûter de trois heures, un autre jour, le démon apparut de nouveau aux jumeaux et leur demanda de lui donner leur repas, mais la princesse refusa de partager le sien. Alors qu’ils jouaient encore à la plage, Alexiel voulut rentrer chez eux car la nuit commençait à tomber, mais Riliane lui dit de ne pas avoir peur et de simplement lui tenir la main. Après cela, Alexiel lui dit que si elle écrivait son souhait, le plaçait dans une bouteille, et jetait cette dernière dans la mer, son vœu se réaliserait. Riliane dit à son frère qu’elle souhaitait que dans sa prochaine vie, elle puisse devenir un cheval, car le palais était ennuyeux et qu’elle voulait jouer librement avec lui où ils le voulaient. Quelques temps après, Riliane fut influencée par le Ministre Presi pour s’intéresser à devenir l’héritière de son défunt père et commença par conséquence à traiter Alexiel froidement. Presi conduit plus tard Riliane de la cuisine à la chambre du Premier Minitre, Genesia. Pendant qu’elle mangeait de la viande de lièvre, Riliane vit Presi assassiner le noble et Elluka Clockworker entra peu après. Quand la sorcière horrifiée lui demanda ce qu’elle était en train de manger, Riliane admit joyeusement que c’était un lièvre. Presi se transplanta alors le démon la possédant et Riliane s’évanouit. Après la défaite de Presi, le démon la posséda de nouveau mais fut exorcisé par Elluka, effaçant une grande partie des souvenirs de la princesse dans le processus. Alexiel ayant été prononcé mort à cause d’une tentative d’assassinat, Riliane devint le seul successeur du trône, assistée par Mariam Futapie en tant qu’une de ses nouvelles servantes personnelles. Dans les années qui ont suivi, Riliane fit la connaissance de son fiancé, Kyle Marlon, et tous deux devinrent très proches ; Riliane tomba amoureuse du Roi. A un moment, Kyle lui offrit un collier de coquillages, ce qui faisait partie de leur cour. Revendication pour le Trône Après la mort de la Reine Anne en 499 EC, la princesse de treize ans assista aux funérailles de sa mère, pleurant devant son cercueil. Vers cette époque, elle reçut un miroir à main de la part de Ney Futapie, une de ses servantes, et le garda, devenant sans le savoir possédée par le Démon de l’Orgueil. Lors de la veillée funéraire d’Anne, Riliane assista à une assemblée des ministres dans la Galerie des Sons et soutint que seule une personne de sang royal avait le droit de diriger la nation, à savoir elle. Alors que les ministres commençaient à s’exclamer, la Princesse rectifia qu’elle allait reporter son couronnement au jour où elle deviendrait adulte, mais répéta qu’elle serait la nouvelle régnante à la place de sa mère. Le jour suivant, Riliane vit Leonhart Avadonia dans les couloirs avec un garçon qui lui ressemblait fortement. surprise, elle appela le chevalier et les approcha. Curieuse quant à l’identité du garçon, elle demanda qui il était et le Capitaine de la Garde Royale expliqua qu’il était un nouveau serviteur : Allen. La Princesse nota alors avec excitation leur ressemblance et saisit immédiatement la main du garçon pour qu’il commence à l’aider. Leonhart insista que la gouvernante, Mariam, l’habille avant qu’il ne la serve. Prenant un instant pour regarder son apparence miteuse, la Princesse fut d’accord et indiqua qu’elle allait attendre patiemment pendant ce temps en les quittant tous les deux. Plus tard, son nouveau subalterne fut conduit à elle par Mariam et elle agrippa joyeusement sa main et partit en courant avec son nouvel assistant. Peu après, elle décida de jouer à un jeu et courut après le serviteur à travers les couloirs dans le but de lui mettre ses accessoires pour cheveux. Après avoir réussi à mettre un nœud dans ses cheveux, ils jouèrent encore et Riliane menaça le serviteur insaisissable de le faire guillotiner si il ne s’arrêtait pas. Le plaquant, elle commença à lui attacher les cheveux lorsqu’elle remarqua que Mariam et Elluka étaient présentes et nota avec véhémence l’absence de Leonhart. Lorsqu’on lui demanda si elle était blessée, la Princesse les envoya sur les roses en finissant son nœud, et leur montra joyeusement qu’elle avait gagné deux fois. Après que Mariam ait arrangé le travail de Riliane, pour son plus grand plaisir, la gouvernante insista sur le fait qu’elle ne devait pas menacer de guillotiner quelqu’un, même si elle jouait. La Princesse nia qu’elle était en train de jouer, disant qu’elle était la Princesse du pays et qu’elle avait l’autorité de guillotiner qui que ce soit si elle le désirait. Avec un sourire sombre, elle déclara qu’elle ne jouerait pas avec ça avant de prendre Allen avec elle et partit. Règne du Mal En tant que nouvelle dirigeante, Riliane imposait de lourdes taxes sur tous les citadins et éliminait toute personne s’opposant à son régime, à l’exception du Capitaine Leonhart à cause de sa place en tant que l’un des Trois Héros. Comme le chevalier demeurait obstiné avec sa politique, Riliane devint de plus en plus haineuse envers le guerrier à chaque altercation. Le jour précédant son quatorzième anniversaire, Riliane fut priée par Leonhart de distribuer les réserves de nourriture du palais au peuple pour compenser la famine. En guise de réponse, Riliane lui donna une autre solution : si ils ne pouvaient pas manger de pain, les laisser manger du gâteau. La conversation évolua en querelle passionnée et la Princesse refusa d’aider le peuple. Le lendemain matin, Riliane était obsédée à l’idée d’avoir un immense gâteau pour sa fête et ordonna à la pâtisserie de le préparer pour la célébration du soir. Imaginant plus tard un plan pour voir Leonhart exécuté, Riliane se faufila dehors à travers le passage secret dans sa chambre tôt le matin suivant et montant son cheval, Josephine, elle se présenta devant les portes du palais et ordonna aux gardes de la laisser passer. La Princesse quitta alors le palais et traversa la Forêt de la Confusion jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne la côte, bien qu’elle se soit coupé la main durant le trajet. Certaine que personne ne la trouverait avant qu’elle ne manque la fête d’anniversaire, elle s’assit sur la plage avec Josephine. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, elle commença à le fixer quand le son de la voix de quelqu’un la surprit. Etonnée de voir Allen, elle demanda comment il connaissait sa cachette. Lorsqu’il mentionna que Leonhart s’inquiétait pour elle, elle grogna qu’elle aurait pu le faire exécuter si elle avait manqué la fête. Alors que des pensées à propos de combien était protégé le Capitaine de la Garde Royale se glissèrent dans son esprit, elle explosa soudainement de rage avant de se calmer. Se plaignant qu’Allen avait ruiné son plan, le serviteur s’excusa et Riliane dit qu’ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire et qu’ils devraient retourner chez eux. Après qu’ils se soient relevés, le serviteur toucha sa main et Riliane le gifla pour son insolence. Expliquant que sa main était blessée, la princesse réalisa son intention et l’autorisa à soigner sa petite blessure en se demandant si la coupure ne serait pas une bonne excuse pour exécuter Leonhart. Remarquant que son serviteur continuait de tenir sa main après avoir appliqué l’onguent, elle lui ordonna de la lâcher. Riant en le voyant finalement devenir troublé à cause de cela, et non de sa gifle, elle lui dit qu’ils devraient rebrousser chemin puisque le soleil se couchait. Allen lui recommanda de prendre le chemin conduisant au port puisqu’il était plus rapide que celui traversant la forêt, à la grande surprise de la princesse. Embarrassée, elle commença à courir vers le port mais Allen lui rappela la présence de Josephine. Allen lui ayant demandé de laisser un signal pour la garde royale à la ville portuaire, elle demanda si il venait, mais il déclara qu’il ne savait pas monter à cheval et la suivrait à pied. La Princesse, montant Josephine, dit qu’ils voyageraient ensemble et ils débutèrent leur marche vers le port. Fixant le soleil couchant, elle dit que le soleil était toujours seul, comme elle, à Allen. Une fois le signal fait au port, les deux attendirent la garde royale et Riliane fit confrontée à un Leonhart furieux. Réprimandée pour ses actions dangereuses, la Princesse répondit froidement que c’était son travail d’éviter de tels coups et qu’ils pouvaient s’estimer heureux qu’elle ne soit pas armée. Leur rappelant qui elle était et son pouvoir absolu, Riliane ordonna à ses sujets de s’agenouiller devant elle et les regarda avec satisfaction lorsqu’ils obéirent immédiatement. Cette nuit, Riliane assista à sa fête d’anniversaire, souriant sur son trône alors que les nobles inclinaient la tête pour la féliciter. Voyant Kyle l’approcher, la princesse surexcitée complimenta son fiancé et le conduit ensuite à travers la foule avec elle alors qu’ils assistaient aux festivités, avant de retourner sur le trône. Pendant que le Premier Ministre Minis s’adressa publiquement aux invités, elle était folle de joie en voyant ses serviteurs délivrer son gargantuesque gâteau d’anniversaire, et courut vers le dessert géant pour le goûter. Une fois le gâteau terminé et la partie achevée, Riliane se retira de la Galerie. Tentative d'Assassinat Quelques jours plus tard, Riliane et les ministres tinrent un jugement dans la Galerie des Sons pour un politicien qui avait parlé mal d’elle à un banquet, à quelques invités étrangers. Comme conclusion, la Princesse le condamna à la guillotine. Une fois le jugement achevé, Riliane partit pour manger. A table, elle constata la mauvaise qualité de sa nourriture, de même que le fait de n’avoir que quatre couteaux alors qu’elle avait spécialement demandé à en avoir cinq. Elle retourna à la Galerie des Sons immédiatement après, appelant Minis, enragée. Après que le Premier Ministre l’ait approchée, elle lui hurla dessus à propos du problème lorsque le serviteur Asan rugit soudainement et se jeta sur elle avec le couteau manquant. Paralysée de peur, Riliane regarda Allen intervenir et désarmer Asan, ruinant sa tentative d’assassinat. Une fois qu’elle eut repris ses esprits, la Princesse ordonna aux gardes de s’emparer de lui et de l’exécuter le jour suivant. Depuis, Riliane s’aliéna de tous excepté quatre personnes : Allen, Chartette Langley, Ney, et Mariam. De ceux-là, elle ne permettait qu’à Allen de rentrer dans sa chambre. Tuer le Lion Trois jours après la tentative d’assassinat, Riliane entendit des rumeurs circuler parmi les chefs cuisiniers disant que la nourriture qui leur parvenait n’était « pas naturelle ». Furieuse, elle entra brusquement dans la cuisine et demanda à voir Mariam. Quand sa fille, Ney, répondit que sa mère était absente, l’attention de la Riliane fulminante se porta sur elle et elle demanda si elle savait quelque chose sur cette rumeur ; peu après, elle se demanda si les serviteurs volaient de la nourriture du palais. Le déniant, Riliane menaça que si quiconque osait faire ceci, il serait immédiatement décapité. Remarquant l’amour de Ney pour les ragots, elle lui demanda comment la servante était au courant de ces rumeurs, mais elle perdit ses mots. Un chef intervint dans la conversation et déclara qu’il avait vu quelqu’un voler de la nourriture dans le dépôt du palais et qui était trop grand pour être un serviteur et Ney admit finalement qu’elle savait de qui il s’agissait. Sa colère grandissant, la princesse la menaça de la faire exécuter si elle ne le lui disait pas, et la servante avoua que le coupable était Leonhart. Ayant entendu de viles rumeurs à propos de Leonhart par Ney, tels que lubricité, crimes de guerre et trahison, la princesse décida de le faire assassiner par Allen. Riliane ordonna au serviteur de venir dans sa chambre après le dîner. Le félicitant d’abord pour l’avoir protégée d’Asan quelques jours plus tôt, elle lui demanda si il savait manier l’épée. Quand Allen lui confia que son père le lui avait appris, elle se vanta de ses propres talents en escrime, mais fit tout de même appel aux capacités d’Allen. Désirant se servir de son maniement de l’épée, elle écrivit son ordre sur un morceau de parchemin et le plaça dans une bouteille avant de la donner à Allen. Elle dit ensuite au serviteur confus de lire le message. Voyant qu’il était choqué face à son ordre d’assassinat, elle expliqua qu’elle voulait qu’Allen le fasse car les autres gardes du palais n’oseraient pas le faire. Son serviteur demanda alors pourquoi elle le lui ordonnait de façon si étrange et elle déclara que quelqu’un lui avait parlé de ça il y a longtemps, bien qu’elle ne se souvienne pas de qui il s’agissait. Quand Allen demanda pourquoi elle voulait voir Leonhart se faire tuer, Riliane expliqua que c’était parce que son obstination constante mettait sa patience à bout, plongeant brièvement dans un accès de colère noire à propos de combien elle le haïssait. Elle rectifia ensuite que c’était à cause des rumeurs qu’elle avait entendues. Quand Allen la questionna sur cela, elle déclara que c’était Ney qui les lui avait dites, et en réponse au scepticisme d’Allen, la princesse expliqua que Ney pouvait aimer les ragots mais ne mentirait pas et nota que ses mots seuls ne pourraient le tuer à cause de son prestige. Elle fit ensuite part de son plan à Allen, qui devait tuer silencieusement Leonhart sans que personne d’autre ne sache pourquoi, en l’empoisonnant pendant qu’elle conversait avec lui à propos de son vol, et affirma que c’était leur petit secret. La nuit suivante, Riliane invita Leonhart à la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Une fois qu’il fut arrivé, elle lui demanda de s’asseoir. Bien que l’épéiste se sentait mal à l’aise d’être isolé avec elle la nuit, elle déclara que leur conversation était privée, plaisantant en lui demandant si il comptait l’agresser sexuellement. Riant en voyant l’épéiste intimidé, Riliane retira sa boutade puisqu’il préférait les femmes avec de grosses poitrines comme sa mère. Plaisantant, ils parlèrent des amours de la Reine Anne avant que Riliane loua Leonhart pour avoir volé de la nourriture venant du palais pour nourrir le peuple et qu’elle adhérait à sa cause, lui autorisant à transporter librement de la nourriture du palais pour la foule affamée si il recevait cette autorisation. Déclarant qu’elle voulait améliorer leurs relations dans le futur, la princesse offrit à Leonhart du Blood Grave drogué, mentionnant que c’était le vin favori du Vampire Vanika Conchita, même si elle lui assura qu’il n’y avait pas de sang dans la préparation, contrairement à ce qui était dit dans le conte de fées. Quand il lui demanda si elle en voulait également, Riliane répondit qu’elle n’aimait pas l’alcool et ne comprenait pas qu’on puisse avoir des problèmes avec. Ils continuèrent à faire la fête jusqu’à tard la nuit. Après qu’Allen ait assassiné avec succès le Capitaine de la Garde Royale soûl et drogué, Riliane déposa son corps dans la rivière la plus proche. Bien qu’elle ait proposé de tenir des funérailles publiques une fois son corps découvert, sa famille refusa. Quelques temps plus tard, la Firme Freezis à Elphegort et au Royaume de Marlon a pourvu de l’aide pour améliorer la famine du peuple. Une conférence fut tenue dans la Galerie des Sons à propos des discussions politiques par la suite. Allen rapporta en premier sa rencontre avec Keel Freezis à la princesse. Entendant Allen dire que Keel était intéressé dans l’état des affaires à Lucifenia, Riliane balaya ces propos avec désintérêt, certaine que le marchand ne prévoyait rien d’importance majeure. Alors que les autres marchands traitaient du sujet, Riliane hocha la tête avec un incroyable désintérêt en se demandant quel serait son prochain goûter. Avant qu’Allen ne se retire, elle demanda ceci au serviteur et il répondit que ce serait de la brioche. Plus tard, Minis fit son rapport. Riliane fut sidérée en voyant la Famille Royale de Marlon donner un bébé poulpe à Elluka et, dégoûtée par la créature, laissa le mage de la cour garder le cadeau. Impatiente, Riliane demanda si le Roi Kyle avait parlé de leur mariage et Minis lui donna une lettre de Kyle. La lisant, elle devint outragée de voir que Kyle avait brisé leurs fiançailles et avait choisi une « jeune fille aux cheveux verts » à sa place. Hurlant en se demandant qui avait séduit Kyle, la princesse appela Mariam en criant et ordonna à la Gouvernante et membre des Trois Héros de découvrir l’identité de l’amante aux cheveux verts de Kyle. Plus tard, la princesse pleura, le cœur brisé. Guerre Verte Moins d’une semaine plus tard, Mariam rapporta à la princesse ses trouvailles insuffisantes alors qu’elle était dans sa chambre avec Allen et Elluka. En furie, Riliane fracassa la boîte à bijoux avec les cadeaux de Kyle sur le sol et piqua une colère noire à propos du rejet de Kyle. Minis pénétra dans la chambre, entendant le bruit, et Riliane se calma, demandant calmement au Premier Ministre de détruire Elphegort. Demandant à ce qu’il prépare l’armée pour tuer toutes les femmes aux cheveux verts, le ministre tenta de la raisonner en disant que les forêts entre les deux pays rendaient Elphegort impossible à envahir. Riliane ordonna simplement de brûler les forêts. Quand Elluka se dressa contre le comportement inconsidéré de Riliane, cette dernière demanda que le mage soit décapité. Elluka se résigna immédiatement et partit ; la Riliane bouillonnante ordonna à Allen de la tuer en demandant à Minis de rester. Après avoir parlé un peu plus avec son ministre, ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce. Durant la Chasse Verte, Riliane et Ney parlèrent dans la Chambre des Serviteurs et la princesse apprit qu’Allen avait gardé secret le lieu où se trouvait Michaela, l’amour de Kyle. Après avoir complimenté Ney pour l’information, Allen arriva, confus en la voyant dans les quartiers des serviteurs, et Ney partit. La princesse ordonna au serviteur de s’asseoir et demanda méchamment où il avait été. Le serviteur répondit qu’il était allé acheter des oignons verts et Riliane demanda de quelle sorte ils étaient et si ils étaient encore en vie. Allen disant qu’il ne comprenait pas, Riliane clarifia qu’elle demandait si La Fille du Vert était toujours vivante. Notant l’apparente trahison d’Allen pour ne pas avoir mentionné Michaela plus tôt, Riliane dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas le détester et lui donnerait une autre chance. Avant de lui donner de nouvelles instructions, elle écrivit un nouvel ordre sur un morceau de parchemin et le plaça dans sa bouteille ; tuer Michaela. Après que La Fille du Vert fut confirmée morte, Riliane, Ney et Chartette sortirent ensemble dans les Plaines Célestes du palais. Pendant qu’elles parlaient, Chartette recommanda son roman préféré à la princesse et Riliane plaisanta en disant qu’elle comprenait pourquoi elle quittait toujours le palais. Quand Chartette fit remarquer que Ney le quittait souvent aussi, Riliane lui demanda si elle sortait pour voir des garçons et elles continuèrent à converser joyeusement jusqu’à ce que Riliane entendit les cloches de l’Eglise de Levin signaler qu’il était quinze heures, remarquant que c’était l’heure du goûter. Allen apporta alors sa brioche quand elle sourit joyeusement. Après la tentative d’assassinat sur Minis, Riliane et les autres ministres convinrent dans la Galerie des Sons de parler de la guerre à Elphegort et la diminution du nombre de soldats dû au conflit prolongé. Se rappelant le rapport d’Allen du Manoir Freezis, Riliane mentionna une utilisation potentielle des mercenaires de Gast Venom, ce avec quoi la conférence se mit d’accord. Une fois les Mercenaires Venom engagés, Gast remercia respectueusement la princesse dans la Galerie des Miroirs. En réponse à sa gratitude, Riliane remarqua qu’elle avait pris le « Démon d’Asmodean » pour une femme à cause de son très beau visage. Gast en rit, disant qu’elle ne devrait pas juger qui que ce soit par son apparence. D’accord avec lui, elle mentionna sa défaite passée contre Leonhart mais était intéressée de voir ses prouesses, étant donné la mort de Leonhart. Cessant de badiner, elle ordonna à Allen de faire faire un tour du palais à Gast et partit. Plus tard, Allen lui servit son gâteau à quinze heures alors qu’elle regardait le coucher du soleil dans les Plaines Célestes. En mangeant, elle nota que le ciel présageait une apocalypse. Révolution Lucifenienne Quand la Révolution Lucifenienne éclata, elle assista a la réunion de guerre et commença à s’ennuyer. Quand Minis sembla avoir résolu la crise, elle demanda si la réunion était terminée avant de bâiller, demandant à Allen quel était le goûter du jour. Durant la réunion de guerre une semaine plus tard, Riliane assura au paniqué Minis que le Roi Kyle ne les abandonnerait pas si ils demandaient de l’aide. Quand Allen apporta son goûter, la princesse le refusa et dit qu’elle avait perdu son appétit. La semaine suivante, quand les armées d’Elphegort et de la résistance fusionnèrent et Marlon refusa d’envoyer des troupes pour défendre Lucifenia, Riliane était agitée et ses mains tremblaient, éperdue et effrayée par le geste d’apathie de Kyle. La semaine qui suivit, Riliane quitta la réunion de guerre dans la Galerie des Sons après avoir entendu que les révolutionnaires approchaient le palais, et de nombreux ministres tentèrent ou avaient déjà fui. Pendant que les révolutionnaires commençaient à prendre le palais, l’agacée Rilaine mangeait son goûter dans sa chambre avec Allen et dit au serviteur qu’elle voulait de la brioche ou quelque chose de moins doux. Elle lui demanda finalement si elle serait tuée et commença à s’effondrer en réalisant que le peuple ne pardonnerait jamais les choses affreuses qu’elle avait faites. Alors qu’elle tentait de continuer à manger, elle fit tomber sa fourchette et demanda à Allen de tenir sa main. Quand le serviteur obéit, elle se calma et confia qu’elle voulait seulement être forte comme sa mère, retenant à peine ses larmes. Remerciant Allen d’être avec elle malgré sa solitude, le serviteur lui demanda d’échanger ses vêtements avec elle. Après l’avoir fait, Riliane le taquina en disant que sa dresse lui allait très bien, remarquant que c’était comme si ils étaient jumeaux. Elle remarqua ensuite comme ses vêtements à l’air miteux étaient étrangement confortables et Allen répondit qu’elle devrait être capable de s’enfuir avec ces vêtements. La voyant confuse à cause de ses mots, le serviteur lui dit de s’enfuir du palais sur Josephine. Riliane condamna l’idée, disant que les révolutionnaires enverraient une équipe de recherche si elle essayait. Quand le serviteur balaya cette idée, démontrant que la « princesse » était toujours là, Riliane refusa et dit qu’il serait exposé quand le servant la serra dans ses bras, disant qu’ils ne savaient pas qu’ils étaient jumeaux et ne la reconnaîtraient pas. Choquée par la révélation, la princesse confuse et sanglotant demanda pourquoi il choisissait de mourir pour elle et Allen répondit qu’elle avait été une fille maléfique et que puisque son sang maléfique coulait aussi dans ses veines, il prendrait sa place. Riliane disant qu’elle ne voulait pas ça, Allen réconforta la princesse pleurant et, après avoir relâché son étreinte, quitta la pièce. Courant après lui, Riliane tenté d’ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée. Allen raconta alors que c’était ce que leur mère faisait lorsqu’ils créaient des ennuis et qu’ils pleuraient simplement dans les bras l’un de l’autre ; la princesse dit alors qu’elle ne s’en souvenait pas et supplia son frère de remplir plus le vide dans sa mémoire et de lui en dire plus sur son passé. Après cela, Allen partit et Riliane le supplia faiblement de ne pas la laisser seule. La Princesse se cogna contre la porte un certain moment avant de prendre le passage secret de sa chambre pour aller voir Josephine et quitter le palais, sa bouteille de verre à la main. Près d’une semaine plus tard, la princesse fugitive, déguisée à l’aide d’un manteau, assista à son exécution publique. Voyant Allen prendre place, elle regarda avec horreur la « princesse » se faire décapiter devant une foule véhémente. Quelques temps après la mort d’Allen, Riliane voyagea jusqu’au port le long de la côte Lucifenienne et, faible et affamée, s’évanouit. Trouvée par Clarith, la princesse s’accrocha à la nonne aux cheveux blancs dans son sommeil lorsque celle-ci partit chercher de l’aide, la suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule. Une fois que Clarith et le propriétaire de la boulangerie virent combien elle était maigre, Riliane fut amenée au Monastère d’Held et fut nourrir jusqu’à retrouver sa santé. Se donnant le nom de « Rin », la princesse dit qu’elle n’avait nulle part où aller et commença à vivre avec les autres orphelins au monastère. Hautaine, Riliane agissait comme une enfant gâtée, traitant tout le monde avec dédain ; lorsqu’on lui donnait à manger, elle s’en plaignait et refusait de manger quoi que ce soit d’autre que des desserts. Une semaine depuis qu’elle avait commencé à vivre ici, Rin se vit demander d’aider avec le travail de la ferme mais, refusant de porter des outils lourds, commença à paresser dans la remise. Découverte par une des nones, elle se plaignit du cri de la femme et déclara qu’il combien il était ridicule pour une personne de tenir des outils si lourds. Clarith arriva alors et proposa de porter la moitié d’entre eux avec elle et convainquit la sœur de la pardonner. Quand pressée par Clarith, Rin refusa. Quand Clarith fit remarquer qu’elle ne pourrait pas manger si elle ne travaillait pas, la princesse répondit qu’elle pouvait lui grappiller de la nourriture à la place. Lorsque Clarith refusa de faire ça pour elle, Rin gémit en disant qu’elle ne ferait pas son travail et s’assit par terre. Entendant Clarith et un autre orphelin, Donnie, dire que même des ordures pourraient porter leurs pelles et que Clarith récompenserait le garçon avec un goûter pour ses efforts, Riliane lui prit les outils des mains et dit qu’elle pourrait le faire aussi, le goûter serait donc pour elle. Bien qu’ayant du mal avec les outils, elle pressa Clarith pour rejoindre et se dirigea vers les champs. Enrôlée dans les travaux des champs, Rin s’épuisa en réalisant ses tâches et reçut plus tard un repas à la cafétéria. La princesse mangeant ses légumes, Clarith lui demanda si c’était bon et elle admit que ce n’était pas mauvais, commençant à réaliser que la nourriture était une denrée rare. Elle posa ensuite des questions à Clarith sur la plante qu’elle était en train d’arroser et la Netsuma admit qu’elle ne savait pas ce que c’était. Demandant pourquoi la femme aux cheveux blancs faisait pousser une telle chose, Clarith expliqua que ça n’avait pas d’importance puisque toutes les vies étaient égales et que la plante était son amie spéciale ; Rin appela alors Clarith déprimante pour avoir un « ami plante ». Quand la Netsuma en rit, la princesse soupira avant de remettre en question ses mots disant que toute vie devrait être égale, exprimant sa certitude qu’une société ne pourrait pas fonctionner de cette façon et qu’il devait y avoir des dominants et des dominés. Quand Clarith affirma gentiment qu’elle avait peut-être raison mais qu’elle soutiendrait toujours l’égalité, Rin dit en se moquant qu’elle pensait comme une sainte et demanda si tout le monde avait sa mentalité après être resté dans le monastère trop longtemps. Une fois que Clarith eut dit qu’elle le comprendrait assez tôt, Rin exprima son scepticisme puisqu’elle n’était pas une fidèle de la secte d’Held et Clarith répliqua que les sectes d’Held et de Levia étaient essentiellement les mêmes. Finissant de manger, Rin reposa ses couverts et laissa tomber le sujet. Après que Clarith lui ait dit de ranger ses ustensiles, Rin dit qu’elle était au courant. En débarrassant la table, l’ancienne princesse demanda à son amie si elle la traiterait de la même façon même si elle était une personne horrible. Clarith acquiesça. Confession Alors que les années passaient, Rin s’ouvrit aux autres et commença graduellement à prendre son travail au sérieux et à respecter tout le monde au couvent. En 505 EC, l’orpheline gagnant en maturité demanda à Clarith des conseils en cuisine et Clarith lui rendit ce service. Quelques jours plus tard, Rin fit un peu de travail à la ferme après le petit déjeuner et nettoya les confessionnaux dans l’après-midi. Laissant la porte d’une des cabines de confession ouverte, elle se glissa dedans durant la nuit et confessa à Dieu sa responsabilité pour des meurtres innombrables et son abus de pouvoir pour son propre prestige. En tentant de jeter le blâme sur les ministres autour d’elle, elle admit ses propres fautes, ayant utilisé son envie envers Michaela comme un prétexte pour détruire un pays entire. Bien que pensant avoir entendu quelqu’un, la Princesse l’ignora et alla à la plage avec sa bouteille de verre, un message à l’intérieur et la plaça dans l’océan, faisant un dernier vœu pour Allen. Regardant la bouteille s’éloigner vers l’horizon, elle se retourna, surprise de voir Clarith sur le point de la tuer avec un poignard doré. Réalisant que Clarith était celle qui avait entendu sa confession, Riliane ferma les yeux et dit à Clarith de faire ce qu’elle désirait, acceptant son destin avec un sourire triste. A la place, Clarith utilisa son couteau pour couper ses cheveux. Quelques moments après, Rin rejoint Clarith dans son voyage pour planter le jeune arbre contenant l’esprit de Michaela près de l’Arbre Millénaire dans la Forêt de l’Arbre Millénaire. Clarith s’excusa auprès de Rin pour avoir coupé ses cheveux courts mais l’ancienne princesse s’en moquait, trouvant plus facile d’avoir des cheveux courts. Riliane demanda alors à la fille aux cheveux blancs si elle pouvait lui apprendre à préparer de la brioche, Clairith exprimant son accord. Après que le jeune arbre fut planté, elles firent toutes deux des prières. Rin commença ) pleurer, disant qu’elle était désolée, rapidement imitée par Clarith. Les deux filles continuèrent à pleurer jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. Plus tard, Clarith lui apprit comment faire de la brioche et fut impressionnée par sa progression. Vie au Couvent Quelques temps plus tard, au crépuscule, Rin visita la plage pour contempler les vagues. Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille commença à se demander pourquoi elle regardait la mer alors qu’elle ne la trouvait plus intéressante. Alors que ses pensées devinrent plus sombres, elle secoua la tête, se disant à haute voix qu’elle allait bien et ne devrait pas s’inquiéter. Elle entendit alors une voix derrière elle et se retourna pour voir une riche femme réprimandant son serviteur. Quand elle regardait l’échange, la femme vit Rin et demanda si elle travaillait au monastère et pouvait leur indiquer le chemin pour rendre visite à un ami. La fille accepta joyeusement et les conduit à leur destination pendant que la femme expliquait leurs problèmes pour trouver l’endroit. Après avoir reçu les remercîments de la femme, Rin demanda qui était l’amie qu’elle espérait voir et la femme répondit que c’était Clarith. Plus tard, Rin fut présentée à Yukina Freezis par Clarith quand la première prévoyait de rester au monastère. Après que l’enfant ait présenté son amie, Germaine Avadonia, à la jeune fille, Rin devint tendue à sa vue. Après un silence gênant, Germaine complimenta poliment l’ancienne princesse et les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce. Plus tard, Rin découvrit que la mère de Yukina, Mikina, avait été vue près de la plage, et le dit à l’écrivain immédiatement. Quand elles arrivèrent sur le rivage où Germaine être confrontée à l’aristocrate, Mikina fut découverte pour être sous l’influence d’Abyss I.R et attaqua le trio. Une fois Yukina encerclée par les flammes bleues de la Cuillère de Marlon, Rin se glissa vers la sorcière et tenta de voler la cuillère, forçant Abyss à annuler le sort. Abyss I.R tenta alors d’utiliser le Verre de Conchita sur l’implacable Rin mais échoua et le chat rouge, son véritable corps, fut tué par Germaine peu après. Vie Future Rin fut ensuite baptisée en tant que nonne sous son nouveau nom et, vers 529 EC, prit la tête du monastère à l’âge de 43 ans. Après que Clarith ait quitté le monastère pour fonder son propre couvent, Rin resta en contact avec elle et elles restèrent proches. Elle continua à élever les orphelins ici, les traitant gentiment et travaillant dur pour les rendre heureux. En 562, entourée des orphelins dont elle prenait soin, Rin, âgée de 77 ans, trouva une mort calme. Héritage Historiquement, la Princesse Riliane Lucifen d’Autriche, La Fille du Mal, fut exécutée durant la Révolution Lucifenienne. Cependant, Yukina Freezis écrivit un roman racontant la véritable histoire qui gagna en popularité dans le monde des siècles plus tard, à l’époque de Gallerian Marlon. Le juge était sceptique quant à la véracité de l’histoire à cause du fait que Riliane ait survécu, mais Ma insistait qu’elle était vraie. La Domestique du Théâtre du Mal partageait de nombreux traits avec la princesse gâtée, bien qu’elle se lamenterait sur la perte de son « autre moitié », comme Riliane le ferait après la Révolution. Personnalité et Traits Riliane devint l’un des plus cruels, égocentriques et détestés des dirigeants de l’Histoire d’Evillious, vue avec dédain durant sa vie, bien que regrettant finalement ses actions haineuses. Dans sa jeunesse, la princesse était une fille gentille et adorable envers son frère, Alexiel. Malgré cela, elle avait un comportement égoïste en étant élevée dans la famille royale, un défaut qu’Alexiel fit remarquer quand ils avaient six ans. Elle détestait partager et ne tolérait pas que qui que ce soit trifouille dans ses affaires. Sous la manipulation de Presu, Riliane prit un intérêt grandissant de devenir le souverain et commença à mal traiter Alexiel à cause de la dispute politique pour les droits de succession. A cause de son éducation royale, Riliane vivait une vie luxueuse qui lui fit perdre le contact avec la réalité, au point qu’elle ne pouvait même pas comprendre que des goûters ne pouvaient pas subvenir sainement à une personne. Après avoir été possédée par le Démon de l’Orgueil, l’égoïsme et l’arrogance de Riliane furent amplifiés et elle regardait avec mépris toute personne au-dessous d’elle. Etant donné son pouvoir politique, la Princesse abusait souvent de son autorité pour accomplir ses désirs égoïstes et condamnait à mort n’importe qui pour de diverses raisons, passant de remarques impolies à son sujet, renverser accidentellement de l’eau sur sa robe, ou même sourire. Traitant les autres personnes comme des jouets ou des poupées, Riliane les abandonnait librement quand elle ne voulait plus d’eux, les condamnant à mort simplement pour ne pas être plaisant à ses yeux. Ceux qui allaient contre la volonté de Riliane étaient aussi assassinés et elle ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée que quelqu’un se rebelle contre ses propres souhaits. Maintenant sa façade dominante en public, Riliane aurait de violents accès de colère sporadiques quand des pensées déplaisantes venaient à son esprit, explosant de rage, bien qu’elle ne le ferait qu’en privé ou avec quelqu’un en qui elle avait confiance. Etant donné son mode de vie fastueux, la princesse adorait les sucreries depuis l’enfance et elle se demandait souvent quel serait son prochain goûter quand elle s’ennuyait. Après avoir connu la brioche grâce à Allen, cela devint son goûter favori, et la phrase préfrée de la Princesse était « Oh, c’est l’heure du goûter », reflétant son amour des sucreries. Une bonne partie de l’attitude obstinée et méprisante de Riliane pour les autres venaient se son désir d’imiter sa mère, la Reine Anne. Reconnaissant combien Anne était admirée pour sa force en tant que dirigeante malgré la mort de son mari, Riliane voulait partager ce trait de caractère et refusait de se montrer faible en public et tentait de ne jamais laisser les autres la voir pleurer, bien que le rejet de Kyle et le sacrifice d’Allen la firent fondre en larmes. Par respect pour sa mère, Riliane refusait d’être appelée « Reine » avant qu’elle n’en ait l’âge et maintint son titre de Princesse. Espérant ne pas être manipulée par les ministres à cause de son jeune âge, elle sombra dans son habitude d’entêtement, bien que sa propre volonté égoïste et sa possession démoniaque la firent dévier de ses intentions originelles. Elevée dans la philosophie du règne absolu, Riliane croyait fortement en la hiérarchie et le fait qu’une personne devait dominer ou être dominée afin qu’une société fonctionnelle existe ; elle ne croyait cependant pas en l’égalité de toute forme de vie et qua la déshonnêteté se rependrait dans un tel système. Bien que l’influence des ministres s’évanouit avec sa tyrannie, Riliane devint consumée par le pouvoir de dominer un pays entier. Malgré son attitude forte et inflexible, Riliane était peu sûre d’elle et se sentait complètement seule. A cause de l’exorcisme d’Elluka Clockworker quand elle avait six ans, Riliane perdit une grande partie de ses souvenirs d’enfance, y compris ceux incluant Alexiel. Ayant presque toujours été avec son frère quand ils étaient enfants, la Princesse ressentit une profonde solitude après leur séparation et la mort de leur père, puis plus tard de leur mère, la laissèrent se sentir incroyablement seule ; pour compenser cela, la Princesse s’entourait de nobles et de ministres pour la contempler et la louer ou pour trembler en sa présence. Cependant, le manque de confiance de Riliane devint plus apparent à la suite de la tentative d’assassinat d’Asan. Suivant le rejet de Kyle, l’envie de Riliane la rendit de plus en plus paranoïaque quand sa confiance en les autres diminua et gagna des standards encore plus stricts quant à la loyauté des autres. Elle appréciait donc la loyauté d’Allen quand tous les autres l’abandonnaient, bien qu’elle ait été incapable de le remercier avant qu’elle ne sente sa fin approcher. Quand Allen tenta de se sacrifier, Riliane devint désespérée à l’idée de le perdre aussi et finit par le supplier faiblement de ne pas la quitter. Malgré son égoïsme et ses accès de colères enfantins, la Princesse Riliane agissait amicalement avec quelques personnes, telles que Chartette Langley, Ney Futapie, et Allen. Ayant confiance en eux, ainsi qu’en la Gouvernante Mariam, ils devinrent les seuls serviteurs autorisés à se trouver près d’elle après la tentative de meurtre d’Asan et seul son protecteur, Allen, était admis à être seul dans sa chambre avec elle. A cause de sa foi envers la loyauté d’Allen, Riliane se sentit trahie quand elle apprit qu’il lui avait caché le lieu où se trouvait Michaela, bien qu’acceptant de le pardonner si il tuait la fille aux cheveux verts. Similairement, Riliane arrivait à agir comme une fille normale quand elle était avec Chartette et Ney, ayant une grande confiance en cette dernière comme informatrice au sujet des rumeurs, potins, et des informations factuelles. Elle avait aussi un amour d’enfant pour Kyle et le traitait comme un grand frère, attentive quant à lui plaire et toujours excitée de le voir où d’entendre parler de lui. En revanche, elle détestait fortement Leonhart pour être un constant obstacle à sa loi, mais il maintenait une position qui le rendait presque impossible à tuer. Elle détestait de la même façon les gardes royaux et refusait de laisser l’un d’entre eux l’approcher. De même, lorsqu’elle entendait des choses qu’elle ne voulait pas entendre, le comportement enfantin de la Princesse se changerait instantanément en une position plus apathique envers la personne qui parlait et contrait malicieusement ou avec mépris leurs paroles. Allen étant son frère jumeau, Alexiel, Riliane se sentait aussi à l’aise en tenant la main du serviteur lorsqu’elle le faisait, et était sensible au moindre contact du serviteur. Bien qu’ayant perdu de nombreux souvenirs de son frère, elle se rappelait de la légende de la mer qu’Alexiel lui avait racontée et employait cette méthode comme une manière tordue de voir ses « souhaits » les plus chers réalisés, souvent en ordonnant à Allen de tuer quelqu’un pour elle. Après avoir découvert l’identité d’Allen et témoigné sa mort, elle devint déchirée par la culpabilité, qui l’habita pour le restant de sa vie. Bien que demeurant égoïste même après que le Démon de l’Orgueil ait cessé de la posséder, Riliane commença à reconnaitre l’importance d’aimer et respecter toute vie. Ayant été forcée à travailler pour survivre, la princesse devint plus humble au fil du temps et arrêta de se plaindre de la qualité moins bonne de la nourriture qu’elle mangeait au couvent. Durant son séjour à l’orphelinat, les interactions de Riliane avec les nonnes et les autres orphelins devinrent de plus en plus amicales et elle commença finalement à s’adresser à eux poliment. Clarith en particulier, qui devint la meilleure amie de Riliane après la révolution et se confia à elle durant sa vie. Quand la nonne aux cheveux blancs tenta de la tuer, Riliane accepta sa volonté et attendit calmement sa mort. Grâce à l’exemple de Clarith, « Rin » devint plus gentille, aimante, et encourageante envers les autres, se convertissant à la secte d’Held de Levin et adoptant ses principes à cœur. Relations avec les autres personnages Allen Avadonia : Le frère jumeau et serviteur de Riliane. Riliane et Allen étaient très proches durant leur enfance, bien qu’elle devint plus cruelle envers lui sous la manipulation de Presi ; malgré cela, elle se sentit seule après son absence, même en ayant perdu ses souvenirs de lui. En tant que serviteur, Allen était un des rares auxquels Riliane faisait confiance et comptait pour accomplir le moindre de ses souhaits, même si elle avait peu de considération pour ses sentiments. Après la Révolution, elle reconnut finalement Allen, apprécia combien il l’avait aidé, et regretta amèrement sa mort. Kyle Marlon: Le fiancé de Riliane. Ils devinrent bons amis durant l’enfance, et Riliane tomba amoureuse de Kyle et aimait beaucoup se compagnie. Après qu’il ait brisé leurs fiançailles, elle devint désemparée et jalouse de son déclaré amour, déclenchant la Guerre Verte dans sa colère. Bien qu’ayant ordonné le meurtre de Michaela, elle demeurait blessée et fut perplexe quand Kyle refusa d’envoyer de l’aide à Lucifenia durant la Révolution. Clarith: Une nonne qui aida Riliane après la révolution. Initialement, Riliane la traitait, ainsi que ses convictions, avec mépris, cependant, au fil du temps, elles devinrent amies, Clarith étant comme une grande sœur pour Riliane. Sa vision plus douce de la vie entraina Riliane à se repentir pour ses manières de faire, et elle ne ressentit aucune tristesse quand elle vit Clarith sur le point de la tuer. Elle apprit comment cuisiner grâce à Clarith et chacune ressentait du réconfort grâce à l’amitié de l’autre. Chartette Langley : Une des bonnes de Riliane. Riliane pardonnait souvent la fâcheuse manie de Chartette de briser des objets à cause de sa personnalité optimiste, étant un des rares serviteurs à qui Riliane faisait suffisamment confiance pour rester auprès d’elle après la tentative d’assassinat d’Asan. Les deux jeunes filles passaient souvent du temps ensemble en tant qu’amies. Alors que la révolution prenait de l’ampleur, Chartette fuit le palais et Riliane crut que la servante l’avait trahie. Ney Futapie : Une autre servante de Riliane et sa demi-sœur. Riliane comptait sur Ney pour lui donner des informations sur le palais et les rumeurs concernant ses plans, comme des rumeurs à propos des défauts de Leonhart et le lieu où se trouvait Michaela. Après la tentative d’assassinat d’Asan, Ney était parmi les rares serviteurs en lesquels Riliane avait assez confiance pour rester auprès d’elle, et les deux jeunes filles passaient souvent du temps ensemble en tant qu’amies. Durant la révolution, Nay fuit le palais et Riliane crut qu’elle l’avait trahie. Leonhart Avadonia : Le Capitaine de la Garde Royale. Sous son règne comme reine, Riliane en vint à haïr Leonhart pour réprimander son caractère entêté, ainsi que saper ses décisions et l’inciter à penser au peuple. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir exécuter publiquement un des Trois Héros, elle complota sa mort, utilisant néanmoins les talents d’escrimeur d’Allen et piégeant le guerrier en lui faisant boire un vin drogué. Mariam Futapie : La Gouvernante de Riliane. Bien qu’elle ne s’intéressait pas aux leçons de morale de Mariam, Riliane comptait toujours sur ses talents d’espionnage quand elle cherchait à découvrir certaines informations, telles que l’identité de l’amante de Kyle, et elle faisait partie des rares serviteurs en qui elle avait assez confiance pour rester auprès d’elle après la tentative d’assassinat d’Asan. Bien qu’elle lui donnait des ordres avec impunité, Riliane était intimidée par la nature sérieuse et le sang-froid de Mariam. Germaine Avadonia : La fille du Capitaine de la Garde Royale de Riliane. Cette dernière ne l’avait jamais rencontrée durant son règne, mais son rôle dans la mort de Leonhart entraina le souhait de Germaine de se venger d’elle. Cinq ans plus tard, elles rencontra et fit la paix avec Germaine en travaillant au monastère d’Held. Anne Lucifen d’Autriche : La mère de Riliane. Riliane aimait Anne et la voyait avec un grand respect, et elle pleura amèrement sa mort. Elle souhaitait honorer sa mère en gardant le titre de princesse jusqu’à ce qu’elle en ait l’âge, tentant également d’imiter son exemple de reine forte qui ne montrait jamais son côté faible afin d’être aussi aimée qu’Anne. Gretel : Une incarnation passée prévue. Riliane était destinée à être une réincarnation de Gretel et partage l’apparence de la jeune fille, mais cette position fut prise par Ney à la place à cause de la perturbation du destin causée par Abyss I.R et Prim Marlon. Anecdotes Conceptualisation et Origine *Le nom de Riliane est partiellement inspiré par le nom du Vocaloid qui la représente, Rin, les deux noms commençant par les lettres « ri » ; elle décide plus tard de prendre le nom de « Rin » après la Révolution Lucifenienne. *Le personnage de Riliane est inspirée de Marie-Antoinette ; comme son équivalent réel, elle a assumé des devoirs royaux à un jeune âge à cause de circonstances dues à une maladie, qui la laissa seule candidate au trône, et fut exécutée après la Révolution Française. *Le nom de famille de Riliane, d’Autriche, est un nom partagé avec Marie-Antoinette. *Les mots de Riliane adressés à Leonhart, « Qu’ils mangent des en-cas » est un dérivé de la célèbre phrase « Qu’ils mangent du gâteau », populairement attribuée à Marie-Antoinette comme exemple de sa déconnection avec la situation critique du peuple avant la Révolution française ; le « gâteau » était une traduction de brioche, considérée comme sa nourriture phare. *En dessinant une illustration théorique de la Princesse Riliane en tant qu’adulte, Ichika basa sa robe sur celle d’une poupée de Marie-Antoinette qu’elle possédait auparavant. *Riliane possède une jument, Joséphine : le cheval est souvent l’animal représentant l’Orgueil. Curiosités *La fuite de Riliane déguisée du palais durant la révolution serait historiquement attribuée à Allen et utilisé comme exemple de sa déloyauté envers son altesse. *Le nom de Riliane vient de celui de son arrière grand-mère, Riliane Roses. *Dans La Demoiselle Blanche, Riliane est représentée avec de courts cheveux, à la longueur des épaules, avant que Clarith ne les coupe. *Dans La Démence du Duc Venomania, Rindo Blum est listée en tant que nonne, annonçant le devenir de Riliane après la révolution. *Elle a la même date d’anniversaire que son Vocaloid (27 Décembre). *Riliane était originellement destinée à être la prochaine réincarnation de Gretel, mais la naissance de Ney perturba le système et l’espion de Marlon naquit en tant que prochaine Gretel à sa place. Galerie Art Conceptuel= serve9.jpg|Early designs for Riliane by Ichika from COSnap rilianemagzineconcept.jpg|Concept art of Riliane's dress from COSnap 41d044b8.jpg|Original La Fille du Mal concept art from Ichika's blog 19f77009.jpg|Original Le Serviteur du Mal concept art from Ichika's blog RinConcept.png|Concept art of Riliane in La Fille du Mal: Wiegenlied de Vert 947931.jpg|Riliane's profile from Entr'acte du Mal: La Fille du Mal - Worldguide RilianeLucifera.png|Riliane's profile from La Fille du Mal Calendrier 2013 312897251.jpg|Concept art of Riliane's accesories by Ichika DoE manga.jpg|Riliane in Aku Musu P30.jpg|Concept art of the "The Daughter of Evil" costume for the game Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai RilianeCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Concept art of Riliane in "academy" uniform by Tamara |-| Chansons= Url.jpg|Riliane as she appears in La Fille du Mal Haldaoe.PNG|Riliane in the Velvet PV TSoE.jpg|Riliane and Allen as they appear in Le Serviteur du Mal T.png|Young Riliane in the song PV 264290_2223083417993_1288569_n.jpg|Riliane's appearance in La Demoiselle Blanche Cry.png|Rin confessing her sins in the monastery Rilliane.png|Riliane's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower tp.png|Young Riliane along with Alexiel in Twiright Prank TwinLa.png|Riliane and Allen in Handbeat Clocktower night.png|Rin as seen in the song PV Muzzle pride.png|Riliane as she appears in Le Canon de Nemesis SCP004.png|Riliane as she appears in Sept Crimes et Châtiments |-| Livres= ClotureCover.png|Riliane as she appears in La Fille du Mal: Clôture de Jaune 12781.jpg|Riliane in the light novel 581e9c1d7fa3e72adbb4bd05.jpg|Riliane and Allen disguised as each other AkuNoMusume.jpg|Riliane confessing her sins in La Fille du Mal: Wiegenlied de Vert 7e027475gbe3e6c61e9d3&690.jpg|Clarith and Rin praying 389571897.jpg|Riliane and Clarith as the latter prepares to murder the former Worldguide.jpg|Riliane on the cover of Entr'acte du Mal: La Fille du Mal - Worldguide Story.of.Evil.full.1003779.jpg|an illustration of Riliane with Allen and Michaela in the databook Pareludiumscan.jpg|Riliane, Allen and Michaela as seen in La Fille du Mal: Praeludium de Rouge 20120805211428c85.jpg|Rin with Germaine, Allen and Yukina in La Fille du Mal: Praefacio de Bleu Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Rin along with Yukina and Clarith BackcoverFanbook.jpg|Riliane on the back cover of Épopée du Mal : La Fille du Mal - Fanbook Fanbook8.jpg|Illustration of Riliane in the databook AllenRilianeIllustStory.png|Riliane in La Fille du Mal: Histoire Illustrée ClarithRinIllustStory.png|Rin in the short story SCPStoryCover.png|Riliane as she appears in Sept Crimes et Châtiments SCPebookcover.png|Riliane on the e-book cover of the story SCPRilianeLucifend'Autriche.png|Riliane as seen in the story |-| Manga= RilianeAllenNovelette.png|Riliane in La Fille du Mal: Novelette de Blanc Charactersretrouver.png|Riliane in La Fille du Mal: Retrouver d'Argent DoE manga pg3.png|Riliane as she appears on the cover of Le Serviteur du Mal ~Opera Buffa!~ Riliane manga.png|Riliane as she appears in the manga Young Riliane.png|A young Riliane in the manga Possessed Riliane.jpg|Riliane possessed by the Démon de l’Orgueil DoE manga Riliane.png|Riliane as she appears on the Aku Musu cover AllenAkuMusu.png|Riliane in the yonkoma Rilianechibimanga.png|Riliane as she appears in the 7 Péchés Capitaux manga RilianeDSoE.png|Riliane as seen in the manga RilianeAllenDSoE.png|Riliane dressed as Allen in the manga Act1cover.png|Riliane as she appears on La Fille du Mal: Act 1 cover Act1sample.jpg|Riliane in the manga AlexielRiliane3.png|A young Riliane in the manga RilianeIchikamanga.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane in the manga's comments by Ichika QuartetsRiliane.png|Riliane as she appears in Quatuor du Mal QuartetsRiliane2.png|Princess Riliane in the manga QuartetsAlexielRiliane.png|Riliane as a child in the manga QuartetsRilianeRin.png|Rin in the manga QuartetsAllenRin.png|Rin with her cut hair in the manga SCP!Riliane.png|Riliane as she appears in Sept Crimes et Châtiments! |-| Games= Aku no Musume Costume.jpg|Kagamine Rin's The Daughter of Evil costume in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai Mirai daughter 01 thumb.jpg|Riliane as seen in the game version of The Daughter of Evil Brial.PNG|Riliane and Alexiel as newborns Rilianeblack.png|Riliane as seen in the game version of The Servant of Evil Rinm.png|A disguised Riliane trapped in her mirror in the game HNI_0046.JPG|A young Riliane as she appears in the game Project Mirai MikukoreRilianeSkin.png|Kagamine Rin's Riliane skin in Mikucolle |-| Marchandise= Ã‚¦ã‚¨ãƒ•ã‚¡ãƒ¼ã‚¹.png|Riliane and Allen's Story of Evil card RilianeAllencard.jpg|Super rare card variant Pcard rin.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin playing card featuring Riliane Servant card.png|The Servant of Evil playing card featuring Riliane and Allen Twiright card.png|Twiright Prank playing card featuring a young Riliane and Alexiel Rin card.png|Regret Message playing card featuring Rin Product 22933.png|The "Daughter of Evil" Nendoroid Petit figure by Good Smile Company DoE Sega Prize.jpg|"Daughter of Evil" Figure by Sega Daughter cospa.jpg|Daughter of Evil COSPA figure Doekey.PNG|The Daughter of Evil zip chain Vogalleriabackcover.jpg|Riliane on the Vogalleria back cover |-| Divers= RilianeEFbooklet.png|Riliane as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet Schermata 2013-04-21 a 11.11.24 AM.png|Riliane and 'Rin' on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Akuno-44.png|Illustration of Riliane in the album Akuno-45.png|Illustration of Rin in Evils Kingdom Kingdom rin.jpg|Riliane's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Riliane as seen in Sept Crimes et Châtiments album RilianeSSP.png|Riliane's profile on the Seven Crimes and Punishments website Main 01 yellow.jpg|Riliane on a poster for La Fille du Mal: Clôture de Jaune 987564.jpg|Rin on a poster for La Fille du Mal: Wiegenlied de Vert 552023 171091196360307 1501253595 n.jpg|Riliane of the promotional poster for Entr'acte du Mal: La Fille du Mal - Worldguide 391408 171091279693632 235562486 n.jpg|Riliane of the promotional poster for Épopée du Mal : La Fille du Mal - Fanbook RilianeAkuMusuCard.jpg|Riliane's Aku Musu card promoting its first volume 47e10634.JPG|Illustration of Riliane by Ichika Rakugmessage.jpg|Illustration of Rin at the Anonymous beach by Rakug 0400AMRiliane.jpg|Illustration of Riliane by am 4:00 Riliane Allen Ichika.jpg|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika Riliane Ichika.jpg|Chibi illustration of Riliane by Ichika BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Illustration of Riliane and Allen with Banica Conchita, Arte and Pollo by Ichika RilianeAllenIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane celebrating Kiss Day by Ichika RilianeAllenAdults.png|Illustration of Princess Riliane as an adult by Ichika RilianeAllenIchikaColored.png|Colored chibi illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika EllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Comic of Riliane bothering Elluka by Ichika RilianeAllenBowsIchika.png|Comic of Riliane tormenting Allen by Ichika Rilianeakumusu.jpg|Illustration of Riliane by Ken RilianeAllencharavi.png|Avatar of Riliane to promote The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 manga ChibiRilianeMegane.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane by Megane Inu ArthAnneEllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Comic featuring Riliane and her family with Elluka by Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Riliane at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationRilianeAllenIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Allen and Riliane by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Riliane in "The School Capriccio of the Dead" by Tamara RilianeAllenTamara.png|Comic featuring Riliane and Allen by Tamara RilianeChibiIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane by Ichika RilianeAllenHalloweenIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen for Halloween 2015 by Ichika RilianeAllenIchikaSigned.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika, signed by mothy RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane's red string of fate by Ichika RilianeMizutame.png|Illustration of Riliane by Mizutame Tori RilianeAllenMizutame.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Mizutame Tori RilianeAllenKKBox.png|Signed illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika IchikaFathersDay.jpg|Illustration of Riliane for Father's Day 2016 by Ichika ChibiRilianeAllenIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane and Allen together by Ichika ChibiAllenRilianeBrushIchika.jpg|Illustration of Riliane brushing Alexiel's hair by Ichika AllenRilianeBrochureSketch.png|Sketch of Riliane and Allen for Miku Symphony by Ichika ChibiRilianeAllenIchika2.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika Apparitions Sources }}en:Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche es:Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Représentés par Kagamine Rin Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Les Sept Péchés Capitaux Catégorie:La Fille du Mal Catégorie:Conchita, la Gloutonne Démoniaque Catégorie:Lucifenia Catégorie:Marlon Catégorie:Famille Royale de Lucifenia Catégorie:Gourmandise Catégorie:Orgueil